


Afluenza (S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W en wattpad).

by m_maniac



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, My First AO3 Post, Protective Jonathan Crane, Scarecrow's Fear Toxin (DCU), Underage Drug Use
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_maniac/pseuds/m_maniac
Summary: Donde Johnny el espantapájaros conoce a la hermana menor del pelirrojo loco de Gotham.oDonde dos jóvenes con daddy issues se conocen (y probablemente termina mal).
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska & Jerome Valeska, Jonathan Crane & Jervis Tetch, Jonathan Crane & Jervis Tetch & Jerome Valeska, Jonathan Crane/Original Character(s), Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 1





	Afluenza (S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W en wattpad).

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, como ya había informado en wattpad, mis trabajos los iré subiendo aquí, por razones que explicare después. Espero esto no les haga perder el interés en mis historias <3.

**SUPONGO QUE TODO** Comenzó en junio de 1967, cuando el circo de Haley estuvo en Gotham. En ese entonces mi madre podríamos decir que estaba bien, tenía dos hijos de tres años, claro, pero todavía se veía bien, aún era joven.

No sé qué habría estado haciendo mi padre por esos lados de la ciudad solo, supongo que estaría intentando alejarse de su esposa, que desde hace unos meses quería ser madre, pero no lograba quedar embarazada.

Por lo que contaba mi madre, mi padre entró a la carpa cuando ella estaba haciendo su acto, y ella se enamoró en el primer instante que lo vio. A mi padre también debió gustarle, ya que después del acto terminaron cogiendo en el remolque de Lila, mientras Jerome y Jeremiah supongo que jugaban afuera.  
Se siguieron viendo las siguientes semanas que el circo estuvo allí, Mamá se había emocionado con mi padre, tenía esperanza de que se casara con ella y se hiciera cargo de sus dos hijos, nunca se esperó ser menos que la amante de un hombre rico, poderoso y, sobre todo; _casado_.

La última semana que el circo estuvo en la ciudad, fue cuando mamá se enteró de dos cosas; la primera es que estaba embarazada y la segunda, que "su" hombre estaba casado con una esposa deseosa de ser madre y por esto ya no quería seguir esa "relación".

Mamá se puso furiosa, no podía creer que ese hombre de apariencia perfecta con el que se había encaprichado la dejara, así como así, pero llegaron a un acuerdo, él le enviaría dinero cada mes e iría a verme a donde sea que estuviera el circo cada vez que pudiera.

Nueve meses después, el 21 de abril de 1968 nací yo, una bola de grasa cubierta de placenta y sangre, con los ojos un color celeste verdoso y una mota de cabello rojizo igual a la de mis hermanos.

Ella me llamó Jean, Jean Valeska, y tengo entendido que nací en algún hospital público de Chicago.  
Mis hermanos tuvieron reacciones un tanto distintas a mi nacimiento; Jeremiah mostraba una curiosidad sana, una cierta devoción y cariño; mientras que la curiosidad de Jerome era algo más cruda y fría, como ver cuantas veces podía piñizcar mi mejilla antes de que empezara a llorar, o eso es lo que puedo concluir de los pocos recuerdos que tengo de el circo.

Mientras tanto Sidney, la esposa de mi padre, seguía sin quedar embarazada.

Papá llamaba cada dos días para saber de mi y del paradero del circo.

La mayoría del tiempo era cuidada por mamá y las mujeres del circo, que estaban maravilladas conmigo por lo bonita y tranquila que era, o eso según ella.

Jeremiah, que no entendía que yo a él no lo entendía para nada, me hablaba todo el día y me enseñaba cosas como las figuras e intentaba enseñarme algunas palabras, las veces que no estaba con él o las mujeres, estaba con Jerome, quien me contaba su día como si fuera su psicóloga.

Así fue mi vida hasta que cumplí tres años, cuando Sidney quedó embarazada, ocho meses después parió a un bebé prematuro. 

Mi padre casi nunca me habló de este bebé, de mi otro hermano.

Al año siguiente, cuando estábamos en New York, mamá estaba arreglando las cosas para que pudiera tener una pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños, yo estaba con Jeremiah armando edificios con bloques cuando vi a papá caminando hacia nosotros, llevaba un maletín, yo solté los bloques para correr hacia él, que me atrapó y me levantó en el aire, yo reía completamente ajena a sus razones para estar ahí, solo estaba feliz de ver a mi padre después de meses sin verlo.

Si tan solo hubiera sabido por qué estaba él ahí, quizá las cosas hubieran sido distintas...

Después de un corto dialogo me dejó en el suelo y entró en el remolque, había dicho algo de tener que hablar con mi madre, creo. Estuvieron hablando por alrededor de una hora, mis hermanos y yo ya estábamos algo aburridos.

Resultó ser, que mi padre quería llevarme con él a Gotham, para remplazar al bebé de Sidney que había muerto dos semanas antes, se ahogó con un peluche mientras dormía y Sidney estaba completamente devastada, todo su sueño de ser madre arruinado por su incompetencia a la hora de serlo, por lo que esas dos semanas se las había pasado llorando.

Por lo que mi padre tuvo la brillante idea de separarme de mi madre y hermanos para cumplir el capricho de su esposa asquerosamente rica y mimada, bajo la lógica de que quizá sería mejor madre de alguien un poco más independiente que un recién nacido.

Mamá trató lo más que pudo de negarle el llevarme con él, pero mi padre estaba preparado, la amenazó con demandar la, que le quitaría además a Jerome y Jeremiah para meterlos a algún hogar de menores y le haría la vida un infierno, además de ofrecerle quinientos dólares si me dejaba ir por las buenas. Ella tuvo que aceptar, supongo que además de saber que no podría hacer nada contra el hombre que alguna vez amó, sería una mejor vida de la que ella podría haberme dado.

Cuando salieron mamá tenía lágrimas en los ojos y parecía al borde de un colapso, papá llevaba un bolso que luego supe traía mi ropa, su rostro igual de serio que cuando lo vi llegar. Mamá se agachó enfrente de mí y me abrazó más fuerte que nunca, me hubiera gustado haber sabido que esa sería la última vez en mi vida que la vería, porque entonces la habría abrazado más fuerte.  
Nunca podré olvidar lo último que me dijo.

—Cariño, jamás, jamás olvides que te amo mucho, mucho, mucho ¿Entiendes? Eres lo más lindo que me ha pasado y te adoro, así que nunca lo olvides— me dijo al oído aun abrazadas, a lo que yo reí y le di un fuerte apretón, sin entender qué se supone que eso significaba.

Mi padre tosió fuertemente, ahora supongo que fue su manera de decirle a mi madre que me soltara, porque ella enseguida lo hizo. Papá me dijo que iba a llevarme a pasear, por mi cumpleaños, yo respondí que no podíamos, que mamá había comprado unos pequeños pastelitos y algunas cosas para celebrar, mamá respondió que no importaba, que celebraríamos luego, si tan solo hubiera sido así...

Tomé la mano de mi padre, que también llevaba el maletín y mi bolso, y caminamos a su auto, que se encontraba algo alejado del área del circo.  
Por lo poco que recuerdo fue un viaje silencioso y largo, yo seguía sin saber a dónde nos dirigíamos, cuando padre me dijo que mi mamá ya no podía cuidarme y que ahora tendría otra mamá, Sidney.  
Recuerdo responderle sonriendo que eso era una tontería, que no necesitaba otra mamá porque la mía era muy buena, él insistió, diciendo que, aunque fuera buena ya no podía cuidarme.

Fue entonces cuando empecé a llorar, no entendía a que se refería, a donde íbamos y empezaba temer que no celebraría después con mamá y los gemelos, yo tenía miedo. Mi padre me dijo que me calmara, que ahora viviría con él y Sidney, todavía diciendo que mi mamá ya no me podía cuidar.

Confieso que nunca le creí.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión después de horas, pensé que era un lugar bastante lindo, había rosas rojas, blancas y amarillas. Debían ser las diez u once de la noche, ya que los faroles estaban encendidos y las luciérnagas revoloteaban entre los rosales.  
Padre estacionó el auto frente a la gran puerta de entrada, se bajó y abrió mi puerta, para tomar mi mano y dirigirnos adentro, yo seguía reacia a esa idea, por mucho que la mansión fuera linda, parecía tan fría que me hacía extrañar instantáneamente mi pequeña cama en el remolque.

Entramos a la casa y subimos por las anchas escaleras de caoba, el segundo piso era igual de espacioso que el primero y lo recuerdo gigante, con miles de puertas que en verdad sólo eran unas diez; paredes altas y blancas, con detalles de mármol; hermosos candelabros y demás. Una de las cosas que pasó por mi mente fue quizá que solo era un sueño y que me había quedado dormida sobre alguna caja en la carpa principal, pero no fue así, todo era verdad, y me asustaba.

Aún de la mano, padre me guió a una de las tantas puertas, que resultó ser la que compartía con Sidney.  
Ahí, tendida en la cama se encontraba ella, se notaba que estaba mal a leguas, su rostro estaba pálido y miraba a la nada, aunque eso cambió cuando notó nuestra presencia.

—¿Walter? ¿Q-quien es ella? — preguntó con voz frágil.

Papá le sonrió levemente, soltó mi mano y me dio un leve empujón para que me acercara a la cama a la mujer que sólo sabía se llamaba Sidney.

—Ella, cariño, es Jean— me presentó —. Se que querías tener un bebé después de lo de...— lo último no lo terminó, no quería que yo supiera —uh, no quería que tuvieras que volver a desvelarte para cuidar de alguien y Jean es una niña grande, ¿verdad, linda? — me preguntó a lo que yo asentí con la cabeza, aun desconfiada sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo —Los abogados ya vienen en camino para hacer los trámites de adopción, las dejaré para que se conozcan—Padre salió de la habitación y yo quedé con la mujer de dudosa salud mental.

—Ven aquí, pequeña— palmeó el espacio vacío al lado de la cama.  
Yo fui a paso rápido y me senté a su lado, asustada y queriendo ir a casa, pensé que quizá si me comportaba me dejarían volver.

—Te llamas Jean, ¿verdad? — me preguntó mirándome, a lo que yo respondí que sí —Es un nombre lindo, pero no lo suficiente para una niña bonita de clase alta como tú ¿Qué opinas de Dorothy, te gusta? —

Entonces yo no entendía porque a ella no le gustaba mi nombre, porque a mí me gustaba, lo había elegido mi mamá ¿Cómo podría no gustarme?, pero dije que sí, esperando que tal vez si le explicaba, ella le diría a mi padre que me llevara de vuelta.

Para el final del día dejé de ser Jean Valeska, para pasar a ser Dorothy-Jean Crown, la hija que los Crown habían decidido mantener oculta por complicaciones médicas.

La salud de Sidney mejoró muy notablemente después de mi llegada, supongo. Mi vida después de eso no fue muy interesante, era simplemente perfecta, claro, pero todavía me faltaba mi mamá, todavía quería volver con mi verdadera mamá y mis hermanos.

La cosa se volvió interesante cuando cumplí catorce años, todas mis amigas eran chicas de mi estatus social con tres o cuatro años más que yo. Éramos un montón de chicas ricas, hormonales y que les gustaba ir al centro a mirar a los chicos de escuelas públicas.

En ese año además iniciaron mis peores adicciones; el alcohol, la cocaína y el tabaco, ¿Quién creería que una chica triste y rica con malas influencias sería un problema? Sidney y padre no. Recuerdo un día en el que estábamos tomando malteadas frente a la secundaria de Gotham cuando vimos a un grupo de chicos entrar, mis amigas enseguida se fijaron en ellos, parecían algo mayores que ellas, mientras que yo quede encandilada por el chico flacucho que iba detrás de ellos, era lindo y no tenía cara de ser un imbécil.

Roxanne y Anne-Marie, que eran las más atrevidas, fueron a hablar con ellos y las demás las siguieron al poco, yo sin embargo, me quedé en mi asiento tomando mi malteada y mirando al lindo chico, se podría decir que sentí amor a primera vista. Sólo que no le hablé.

Ese mismo año, algunos meses después, me enteré de que Jerome había asesinado a mamá y estaba en Arkham Asylum, ninguna noticia sobre Jeremiah.  
No pude ir al funeral de mamá, pero le llevaba flores una vez al mes.

A los quince mi problema con las drogas empeoró, al igual que la salud de Sidney. A los dieciséis tuve mi primera sobredosis, nunca pude olvidar la expresión de Sidney y padre, admito que me sentí avergonzada. Dos meses después tuve una casi sobredosis, Sidney sujetó mi mano todo el fin de semana que estuve internada en la clínica. Insisto, ¿quién creyó que sería buena idea dejar a la niña triste y con dinero probar algo que la hacía olvidar sus problemas?

Hace un mes Sidney murió a causa de su enfermedad, admito que sí me dolió un poco, incluso creo que solté un par de lágrimas en su funeral, hace una semana asesiné a mi padre, Myrtle — la criada — se deshizo del cadáver y limpió todo por mí, la gente cree que se retiró para vivir en soledad en una cabaña en los Alpes suizos.

Hace una hora tenía dos botellas de vodka y una bolsita de dos gramos de cocaína, pero esta vez no me está ayudando a olvidar, sólo me hace sentir peor que antes.


End file.
